


Digits

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And not the good kind, Ballet Dancer Akaashi Keiji, Ballet Dancer Hinata Shouyou, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kageyama Tobio is a dick, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Med Student Oikawa Tooru, No Volleyball, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Kissing, Platonic Oral Sex, Sexting, Some Out of Character, There Will Be Lots of Dicks, Time Skips, Virgin Hinata Shouyou, Wrong Number AU, like very mild, lovemaking, mild violence, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: When sweet, innocent Hinata ends up with the number of one highly attractive Kageyama, who wants to sext with him, Hinata has to learn to shed his innocence and so asks for help from his closest friends.Kageyama keeps drunkenly giving out Oikawa's number. Oikawa decides that he'll play with this new guy a little bit instead of giving him the correct number like he usually does. He just doesn't expect to fall for the orange haired guy who's face he's never seen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Iwaizumi Hajime & Bokuto Koutarou & Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 75
Kudos: 491





	1. Angles

***Shouyou***

Sunlight streams in through the dorm room window and into Shouyou’s eyes. The orange haired male makes a mental note to rearrange the furniture again. Tsukishima is going to kill him for it. Maybe investing in some curtains would be the better option.

Rolling to his back, Shouyou lets his mind wander back to being at the club last night. Going out was something he never did until Kuroo, Kenma, and Yamamoto stopped by and manhandled him out of his dorm room. Drinking alcohol was a first for him last night too but he couldn’t seem to get drunk no matter how much he consumed. As for dancing, well, Hinata loves to dance. It was when Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome showed up that things took a turn. Inexperienced, virgin Hinata Shouyou got the number of one very sexy Kageyama Tobio with every intent and purpose of sexting.

Perhaps he could write it off as a drunken accident? No, the way they danced together was not drunken and the way Kageyama’s dick poked him repeatedly as they grinded on each other was no accident. Everyone on campus knows of Kageyama’s lustful ways or at least the rumors of them. Last night though, the raven-haired man had leaned down next to his ear and whispered about how the rumors were just that, rumors. He also explained that he does love sexting and then gave his phone number to Shouyou with that purpose in mind. Both men had double checked the digits before going their separate ways.

Looking at his phone, Shouyou scrolls down to Kageyama’s contact and stares at it. How soon is too soon to text a sext buddy? How does one start a sext conversation? Opening a fresh Wahoo page, Shouyou glances around even though he’s alone, and begins searching for answers to all of his burning questions. At one point he even puts on his glasses when he reads the words “dick pics” because a double take wasn’t enough to confirm it for his brain.

Soon words and phrases like “erotic”, “body pics”, and “sexual” have Shouyou sitting straight up in his bed with panic sweat beading on his forehead. He is going to need more assistance than just a Wahoo page. So, when Tsukishima walks into their dorm, Hinata practically throws himself at the tall blonde. “How do I send a good dick picture?!”

“What?! Why are you asking me?” Tsukishima asks, shaking Shouyou off of his arm as he sits his overnight bag down.

“I know you send them to Yams before you masturbate. I’m not always asleep.”

“That is slightly creepy, Hinata. It would be creepier if I wasn’t flattered that you listen to me masturbate. Why are you suddenly interested in taking pictures, Mr. Virgin?”

Shouyou blushes to the roots of his hair. “I got Kageyama’s number.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Of all the people you could sext you choose the college manwhore.”

Hinata huffs a breath. “It isn’t like that!”

Tsukishima nods, “I’m sure. Well, show me what we’re working with.”

“What? You want to see my junk?” Shouyou asks incredulously.

“How else am I supposed to give you pointers?”

“Fine.” Shouyou unceremoniously drops his pajama bottoms and averts his gaze. A loud snort has him whipping his head around to face his roommate. “What’s so funny?”

Tsukishima has a hand clasped over his mouth and tears of laughter in his eyes. Catching his breath, he finally says, “I didn’t expect to see The Lorax when you dropped your pants is all.” He snickers again. “Junk is a great description since it’s lost in the yard.” Another laugh. “You have to manscape all of that off before we can get started. There is no way to get a dick pic if you can’t find your dick.” Despite him wanting to die of embarrassment, Shouyou accepts Tsukishima’s help, trooping to the communal bathroom with the blonde.

Back in the dorm room, both males stare at each other for a long, tense moment before Tsukishima says, “drop them again.”

Hinata still avoids Tsukishima’s gaze as he follows the directions. “Is it still funny?”

“You made the right call in a close trim rather than a full-on shave. It makes you seem more experienced. Now to get you hard.”

“I can’t do that in front of you!”

He isn’t even aware of Tsukishima moving until large hands wrap around his waist and a hot breath ghosts over the shell of his ear. “Do you mean to tell me that the idea of Kageyama getting himself off to your nudes doesn’t make you hot and bothered?”

Shouyou can’t stop the shivers that race through his body at the contact and words. Warmth blooms in his abdomen and his dick swells. “I guess you win this one,” he states awkwardly, looking up at his roommate who is peeking down over his shoulder.

“Your dick is actually rather pretty,” Tsukishima remarks with surprise.

“Excuse me? What do you mean pretty? Should I feel insulted?”

The blonde rolls his eyes. “For once I’m being nice, Hinata. Take the compliment before I turn it into an insult you idiot. It’s pretty as in there is no curve, slightly above average length, thicker than average girth, and uncircumcised. It’s the type of dick that people look at and think _‘that would taste delicious on my tongue and stretch me in all the right ways’_, not that you really care about that of course. Anyways, lets go over angles and lighting. Oh, and background. For the love of all the gods don’t forget about the background.”

Later in the evening, Shouyou finds himself armed with a variety of photos of himself and a blank text message open with Kageyama’s contact in the ‘send to’ section.

**Hinata:** Hey Kageyama, it’s Shou, from the club last night.

**Kageyama:** Doesn’t ring a bell.

That message makes Hinata deflate a little, but he isn’t one to give up so easily.

**Hinata:** Orange hair? Killer dance moves? You called me Shorty -.- 

**Kageyama:** Oh yeah! I gave you my number so we can sext ;)

**Kageyama:** Do you have a body pic?

***Tooru***

Sunday evenings are a time to relax and play poker. At least for Tooru and his friends. They sit together in one of the communal kitchens in Bokuto’s dorm building, eating pizza and playing cards.

“Noooo,” Bokuto groans dramatically, “Akaashi bluffed me yet again! I thought we were bros.”

“All is fair in whatever and whatever,” Akaashi states with a smirk, raking in his chips.

“Iwa would never do that to me,” Oikawa says confidently, a smug smile tugging at his lips.

“I do it to you all the time,” Iwaizumi mutters as he rolls his eyes. Tooru simply pouts at him until his phone dings with a new message. “Is it Kiyoko? You know you don’t stand a chance with her.”

**Unknown Number:** Hey Kageyama, it’s Shou, from the club last night.

“Kageyama drunkenly gave out my number again,” Tooru huffs out in annoyance. “This is getting to be a real pain.”

“Will you please play around with this one? You never do, you’re too nice,” Bokuto says to him.

“Why should I?”

All three of his friends stare at him for a second before answering “entertainment” in unison.

“You are all terrible people.” He glances at each of them. “I’ll try.” They give him a chorus of cheers.

**Tooru:** Doesn’t ring a bell.

**Shou:** Orange hair? Killer dance moves? You called me Shorty -.-

Tooru snorts and looks up at his friends. “Kageyama called him Shorty.” Each of them reacts with amusement too.

**Tooru:** Oh yeah! I gave you my number so we can sext ;)

**Tooru:** Do you have a body pic?

“I asked him for a picture of his body. Is that too far?” Tooru asks seriously. His friends shake their heads. _Ding!_

**Shou:** [1 Image Attached]

When Tooru opens the message, he is greeted by a mirror selfie. He can’t see Shou’s face, but he can see the guy’s fluffy orange hair and he is short for a male. Shou has his shirt lifted and his lounge pants are slung low on his hips. Tooru’s gaze caresses the lean curve of Shou’s waist before landing on a trail of orange hair that travels from his navel to below the waistband of his pants.

It takes Oikawa a moment to register that holy shit, Kageyama is out there picking up some attractive dudes. He texts back the first thing that comes to mind.

**Tooru:** So the carpet DOES match the drapes.


	2. Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Oikawa learn that they have mutual friends. And that all of those friends are not very helpful in bringing them together in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the platonic dick sucking and platonic kissing too much. It's all in the name of plot. And will add in some humor later on.

***Shouyou***

“Oh god, he just asked for a body picture. What do I do?!” Hinata asks Tsukishima anxiously.

Scoffing, the blonde answers, “you just took like twenty of them. Choose one and send it to him obviously.”

“What if he doesn’t like it?”

“Just do it. You’ll never know until you try.”

Shouyou burns through his screen as he scrolls to find a body picture, tapping a random one and sending it so he doesn’t overthink it too much. The reply is not one he expects.

**Kageyama:** So the carpet DOES match the drapes.

“What the hell do I say to that?!” Shouyou blurts out before nearly flying across the small room to Tsukishima.

“Hinata, you’re a real inconvenience, you know that right? Like, more than usual?” Glancing at the message, Tsukishima chuckles and takes the phone. “You answer like this.”

**Shouyou:** [1 Image Attached]

**Shouyou:** Yeah, they do. Like what you see?

“Oh god, he’s going to tell me no and it’s going to be all over before it really starts,” the orange haired male whines.

“You’re being a baby,” Tsukishima huffs at him. “I’m calling in reinforcements.”

“Who?”

“You’ll see. Just keep up your conversation.”

_Ding!_ Shouyou looks down carefully at his phone.

**Kageyama:** I definitely like what I see.

**Kageyama:** Unfortunately though, I have class in the morning so I’m going to get some sleep. Goodnight Shou, have sweet dreams about me ;)

*******

To say the least, Hinata did indeed have great dreams about Kageyama until there is a knock on the door. Stretching lazily, he gets out of bed and cracks open entrance to shared college abode, finding Noya and Tanaka standing on the other side. “What the heck are you guys doing here so early?”

“Tsukishima told us to come and educate you while he was gone. Morning is the only time to do that,” Noya answers with a shrug.

“So, you’re the backup he called in,” Shouyou sighs out, opening the door wider for them to enter into the room.

“That’s right my little dude! We are going to make you a sex tiger for your new buddy,” Tanaka says, much too loud for the time of day.

"So what lessons are you here to teach me?”

Tanaka flops down on the bed, his back against the wall, and pats the spot beside him for Hinata to join. Noya squishes him in on the other side and sits a laptop on Shouyou’s knees. “Today my friend, we are teaching you about porn.”

“Wha?! Oh no, no sir. I don’t need porn. I get off simply fine on my own terms,” Shouyou says quickly.

“This isn’t about getting off. At least not completely. You, little virgin man, don’t know how to have sex. Porn will teach you a little bit about it. Since you won’t watch it on your own, we’re here to force feed it to you. Try to make a move and we’ll hold you down, don’t test us,” Noya states threateningly as he clicks into a web browser full of open tabs. “We are going to start with some homemade instructional stuff first.”

The way Noya described it is exactly what it turned out to be. Two men are demonstrating the best ways to give a blowjob and then they move on to fingering open each other’s assholes, letting out bizarrely lewd moans that have Shouyou squirming in his seat. He doesn’t want to get hard at the sounds or sights on the screen and yet here he is doing it anyways. The men in the video even goes as far as proper condom application and insertion tips before several different hip motions to fuck into someone with.

“Did you learn anything new?” Noya asks, closing that particular tab and clicking on another.

“Plenty of things,” Shouyou confirms awkwardly, still wiggling in his seat.

“Good, on to the next thing,” Tanaka announces.

The next video is labeled, “Compilation of Best Sex Positions”. Noya makes it full screen and hits play, settling back into his spot beside Hinata. It takes a few minutes for the orange haired male to notice that both of his friends are rubbing themselves through their pants as they watch the action on screen. Tensing up, Shouyou starts to wonder if he should do it too or if it’s even okay to do it with them. He realizes he is treading water in unfamiliar territory here and so he waits. Soon enough Tanaka and Noya both have their dicks in their hands, stroking them steadily and Hinata is sure he’s going to pass out. Each man puts a hand on Shouyou’s thighs, lightly grazing their fingers up and down the thin fabric covering the skin there as they give him sexy side glances.

“Okay, fine,” Shouyou resolves, pulling his pants down enough to free his own dick that is hot and hard and leaking precum. He notes he is slightly bigger than Noya in every way, but smaller than Tanaka in every way which makes him realize just how different dicks can really be.

Using his precum, Shouyou slicks his erection up and slowly strokes it too as he watches everyone fucking on the screen. Men, women, three people, eight people, men who look like women, its all in the compilation video and Hinata finds himself entranced by it. He works his hand over himself faster as he finds things that he really enjoys and when he finally checks to see if Noya and Tanaka are still occupied too, he finds them still masturbating but staring at his dick as they do it.

“What?” Shouyou asks, slowing his pace as he looks between them.

“Dude, your,” Tanaka starts.

“Dick is kind of,” Noya chimes in.

“Pretty,” they say together.

“Tsukishima said that too. I kind of get what he means, but I didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Shouyou replies with a shrug.

“Like, I’m wondering how that would feel inside of me,” Noya says seriously.

“And I’d love to taste it,” Tanaka adds in, his tone a low growl.

“I would have no idea where to start with any of that,” Shouyou states nervously.

“One lick is all I’m going to ask you for,” Tanaka whispers breathily.

“Okay.” Hinata nods while Noya moves the laptop over to the bedside table. Tanaka positions himself on the bed between Shouyou’s legs. Slowly, teasingly he drags his tongue from the base of Hinata’s dick to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit. It makes the orange haired man throw his head back and let out a high-pitched moan. “Fuck I’m such a virgin, do that again, please Tanaka,” he nearly begs.

Heat envelopes his throbbing length and his hips thrust up in search of more which makes Tanaka puff an amused breath through his nose. “He gives the best blowjobs,” Noya whispers in Hinata’s ear.

“Are you two a thing?” Shouyou whines as Tanaka sucks on his dick like its his lifeline.

“No, but that doesn’t mean we don’t mess around with each other,” Noya comments casually. “Not everything has to be love and romance.”

“Do me a favor then?” Shouyou asks, sounding desperate as his orgasm quickly approaches. Noya nods. “Kiss me. I’ve never even been kissed.” Nishinoya’s lips are soft and pliant as they touch Hinata’s and with whispered guidance between little pecks, Shouyou gets the idea of how to make it enjoyable rather quickly. Pulling away, he looks down at Tanaka and frantically says, “I’m going to cum.”

“Mmhmm,” Tanaka acknowledges around his mouth full of dick, still sucking on it like a lollipop. The coil in Shouyou’s gut snaps as his orgasm tears through him. His moans are muffled by Noya’s lips as Tanaka swallows rope after rope of his cum. Warmth splatters across Hinata’s thigh and in a haze, he looks down to see Noya’s release there. Absentmindedly he swipes a finger through it and licks it off. It isn’t too bad actually.

“Well thanks, I think,” Noya says, cheeks flushing pink. Shouyou hadn’t even noticed he voiced the thought aloud.

After a quick clean up, Tanaka and Noya both head for the door. “Thank you for the education.” They both snort at the words but nod all the same and leave. Getting a quick shower, Hinata heads for his first class of the day because 8am classes aren’t his thing. When he arrives at the studio, most of the class is already there and stretching. “Hey Akaashi, how are you today?” Shouyou asks brightly as he joins in the warm ups.

“My status of life rarely changes, Hinata,” he replies deadpan, but the twinkle in his eye gives him away.

“What is it?”

“It’s truly nothing. We’re working in pairs today; do you want to partner up?”

This is the first time he has ever asked Shouyou to partner up. “I would enjoy that.”

*****

**Kageyama:** Hey Shou. How are you?

Hinata nearly spits his drink out everywhere. He thought for sure he’d be the one initiating all of the conversations with Kageyama since he’s so popular and all. Perhaps it’s because he’s Kageyama’s newest plaything.

**Shouyou:** Hello. I’m doing well, thank you for asking. What’s up?

**Kageyama:** I am.

**Kageyama:** Wanna see?

Shouyou’s fingers hastily tap out a reply.

**Shouyou:** I would like to see.

**Kageyama:** [1 Image Attached]

The orange haired male should have known better than to take a bite of his lunch as he opened the message, but he did it anyways and then proceeded to choke on it. The picture was just a shot of the bottom portion of some abs while a pair of sweatpants were slung crookedly across smooth hips. What brought it all together was the clear outline of a dick in the fabric and if Shouyou squints and tilts his head to the side then he swears he can see the very tip of it tucked into the waistband.

**Shouyou:** Oh fuck me.

**Kageyama:** Not yet. But I will ;)

“Hey Hinata,” Akaashi calls out as he makes a beeline for his table. “May I please sit with you?”

“Of course, you’re more than welcome to sit with me any time you want to,” Shouyou replies happily, tucking his phone away in his bag which then proceeds to buzz not once but twice.

“Mr. Popular, eh?”

“No, it’s just Kageyama, I’m sure,” Hinata remarks absentmindedly. “I mean, uh, yeah, I can’t save that one.”

“You really can’t. Even you are wrapped up in his little games?”

“Games? I only just started talking to him.”

“Kageyama is bad news if you’re anything more than friends with him and he doesn’t have many friends. Tread carefully,” Akaashi warns.

“How do you know so much about him?” Shouyou asks with genuine curiosity.

“I’m his friend.”

“Oh.”

“How many dick pics have you gotten from him so far?”

“Just one and its through his clothes,” Hinata says awkwardly.

Akaashi cocks his head to the side before asking, “can I see?” Shouyou nods and pulls up the picture. “I hate to break it to you, but that isn’t Kageyama.”

“What do you mean? How do you know? Kageyama gave me his number at the club on Saturday night.”

The look of recognition that sparks in Akaashi’s eyes makes Shouyou feel slightly uncomfortable. “It isn’t Kageyama, but I do know who it is. And I can tell you that they are actually rather interested in you. Also, they don’t whore around like Tobio does. Yeah, those rumors aren’t just rumors. Do me a solid favor and keep chatting with them, please? If you do that for a while, I’ll introduce you to each other later, okay?”

“How can I trust what you say? I mean, I don’t distrust you per se, but I only know you from our ballet classes together,” Hinata adds in so as not to offend.

“People like Kageyama will lie to you to get what they desire and then throw you aside and move on to the next conquest. I have no personal desire to gain anything from you and that guy in the pictures is insecure and misunderstood. I’m just trying to be a good friend for him is all.”

“Is he friends with Kageyama too? And I’ll give it until our class on Monday and then you have to tell me a little bit more. Deal?” Shouyou holds his hand out.

“He is, and deal,” Akaashi agrees, shaking his hand before returning to his lunch.

“Can I at least know what to put his contact name as?”

“The Great King will do just fine.”

**The Great King:** You left me on read?

**The Great King:** I’m hurt Shou :(

**Shouyou:** I’m sorry! Akaashi came to join me for lunch and I didn’t want to seem rude by texting you! That picture is (fire emoji) by the way.

**The Great King:** You know Akaashi?

“Hey, can I take a picture with you stretching in the background?” Hinata asks Akaashi as they return to the dance studio. “I think it’ll drive The Great King crazy.”

“Sure,” he agrees. “Whatever you do, don’t show your face to him. Not yet.”

**Shouyou:** [1 Image Attached]

**Shouyou:** He and I dance together.

***Tooru***

Scrolling back through the messages with Shou, Oikawa starts saving the pictures. The mirror selfie with the happy trail, the one with Shou holding down the waistband of his pants to show of the neatly trimmed orange pubes. He rereads the message with it. _‘Like what you see?’_ The answer is yes. And when the new picture comes in, Tooru nearly drops his phone. There is Shou, face still behind his phone, standing sideways in front of a wall of mirrors in dance tights. His ass looks delectable, but it’s a smirking Akaashi in the background that raises his blood pressure.

*****

Tooru would be a liar if he said he didn’t lose any sleep over the next few days, knowing that his friend had classes with his mystery texter. He and Shou had talked occasionally throughout each day, but Akaashi has been very vague towards him and its frustrating for Tooru. It feels as if he is floundering around like a fish out of water which isn’t very enjoyable. Either his friend kept his identity from Shou or Shou is a great actor because he still refers to Oikawa as Kageyama occasionally.

“Bokuto,” Tooru whines to his friend on Friday. “Akaashi is avoiding me.”

“What did you do to him?” Bokuto asks, pulling his glasses off and rubbing at his eyes. “I mean, why?”

“Sure, you did,” Oikawa huffs at him indignantly. “He knows my orange haired sexting buddy and won’t tell me anything about him.”

“Shouyou? Anyone and everyone knows Shouyou,” Bokuto replies as if it’s the most basic knowledge available to all of mankind.

“ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU KNOW HIM TOO?!”

“Quiet down, Tooru. We’re in the lobby of the dorms. People are trying to study.”

“Kou, throw me a line. Anything, please, I’m begging you. I feel so left out.”

Koutarou slips his glasses back on his face and eyes Oikawa. “He’s a student at the dance school, but he’s in my A&P class. The guy is literally the sun incarnate. If you don’t smile when you see Shouyou then there is something very wrong with you.”

“You’re no fun either. I’m going to go pout,” Tooru groans at him, collecting his books.

“Would you like some advice about Shouyou?”

“Yes.”

“Just ask him. The guy is an open book. He loves to talk about anything and everything, but only if you ask him first.”

*****

**Tooru:** Shouyou?

**Shouyou:** You’ve learned my whole name, I see.

**Tooru:** Why do you dance?

**Shouyou:** It’s really hard to explain it to someone who isn’t a natural.

**Tooru:** Will you try? For me?

And Shouyou does, rambling on and on about how it feels good and natural for him to move the way he does and how it makes him feel as if he is floating on a cloud even when his limbs get heavy and its hard to breathe. The orange haired man continues on about having excessive amounts of energy which makes him a stamina monster (Shou’s words) and how he works harder than everyone else around him because he’s shorter than most of the dancers, girls included. It’s the last text that tears at Tooru’s heart though.

**Shouyou:** Haha sorry for rambling like that, I got a little carried away. I know it’s a relatively boring subject and that’s not what we text for. My bad.

**Tooru:** I like the sexting we do, don’t get me wrong on that, but I really enjoy reading your babbles. Please don’t ever apologize for those. You’re fascinating.

**Shouyou:** (Blushing emoji) You’re too kind to me, Kageyama.

Something about still being referred to as Kageyama just sours Tooru’s mood. That slut would never be so kind to Shouyou. He’d have dismissed everything that Shou said and asked for another picture. Kageyama would be another reason that the smaller man felt the need to apologize for being passionate. It made his blood nearly boil. Oikawa brushes off Kageyama’s tendencies because as long as you aren’t in his sexting messages, he is a good guy. Just the thought that Shouyou could’ve easily been mistreated by Tobio makes Tooru angry. What about the orange haired guy makes such feelings so prominent in him?

***Shouyou***

“Tsukishima, you won’t believe what I’m about to tell you,” Shouyou declares on Friday night as he wiggles down into his blankets for the evening.

“I’m sure I will,” Tsukishima tells him as he sits his glasses on the nightstand and turns out his lamp.

“I haven’t been texting Kageyama. Apparently Kageyama gave me his friend’s number by drunken mistake and his friend kind of likes me?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out as question, but it does because Hinata still can’t believe it.

That news apparently catches Tsukishima’s attention because he props himself up on his elbow. “Who have you been texting then?”

“Akaashi told me to call him The Great King.”

“Akaashi? Like, Bokuto’s friend?”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

Tsukishima lets out a laugh. “I can’t believe it! You’ve been talking to The Great King this whole time. That is truly unbelievable.”

“Why?”

“Don’t get me wrong, Tooru is a great guy and all, extremely attractive and popular with the ladies. Except he doesn’t like ladies and he is too nervous to come out of the closet about it. So, he just pretends to like them and gives them the minimum amount of attention to keep them happy. And you, sweet little you, just falls into his lap like a gift from the clouds. Life really works in funny ways.”

“Tooru?”

“That’s his given name. Don’t use it though. Keep the mystery going for a little longer.”

“Why? I want to actually meet him!” Shouyou insists.

“You can learn from him sexually and you can build his confidence up. Then when you meet, it’ll be extra special,” Tsukishima states plainly.

Hinata thinks on those words for a minute. “If he is so awkward about being gay, then how does he know so much about sex with a guy?”

“You just knew you were into men, right? Tooru didn’t know, he had to experiment to find out. And of all the people to experiment with, he chose Kageyama.”

“How do you know so much about him?”

“Lots of alcohol and a boring frat party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens. Or thins. You decide.


	3. Dear God, Don't Forget the Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Hinata share more than just pics with each other. Hinata has a run in with Kageyama.

***Tooru***

Oikawa had a decent childhood. There was always food in the fridge, a roof over his head, a bed for him to sleep in every night, and two parents who cared for him. Sometimes. From the time he was able to do so, Tooru cooked his own dinner, welcomed himself home from school every day, tucked himself into bed, and occasionally saw his two parents who would remind him to work hard because their son would never be a loser, not once would he be inferior to those around him. His parents worked a lot, from before the sun came up to after it had set hours before, and they flaunted that hard earned money. From the house they lived in to the cars they drove and the clothes they wore. Unlike his ever-arrogant parents, Tooru exuded arrogance too, but he knew he could back up his claims and attitude with actions and words.

Tooru was painfully aware that most people either liked him for his looks or his family’s money, but it was easier to ignore it than to acknowledge it and push everyone away. Mostly he stuck to his studies as his parents demanded of him and worked hard so he would be accepted into an excellent medical program. The only thing his parents ever saw of him was greatness. The highest marks, the most friends, the best talent, and a flock of women always trailing behind him and always vying for his attention. And not one of them was he interested in.

The first year of college is where things got interesting for Tooru. Though his parents pay for the schooling, they no longer hang over him like a dreadful rain cloud and in his first year at university, Oikawa spread his wings fully for the first time. By hiding his social status, Tooru was able to make new friends who liked him for him, and he was able to shake off most of the women who had their hands in his pockets rather than holding his heart. That is also when he came across a high school student prowling around campus. Over the next few months, Kageyama Tobio chiseled away at Tooru’s armor with sweet words and even sweeter promises until he was left bare.

Those nights he had spent with Tobio are still clear in his mind. Every breath shared between them as they became one time and time again. How it felt to have Kageyama’s silky smooth skin under his fingertips as he got to explore not only the other man but himself as well. Things only become blurry when Tooru remembers learning that sweet, passionate Tobio was truly a liar. A promiscuous liar at that and it only served to break Oikawa completely. The one time he willingly opened himself up in every way to someone was the first time someone broke him in every way too. And it was the only time.

Until the sun itself shined his light on him. He never intended for some small prank to spiral into a crush and yet here he is a week later, constantly thinking about the short male with orange hair who’s face he’s never seen and barely knows a thing about. Bokuto was correct when he said to simply ask and Shouyou would answer, but it kills him when he receives apology messages after the rambling texts so asking is difficult for him. Almost as much as it does when Shouyou refers to him as Kageyama. Which is why on Sunday night, a week after he and Shouyou started texting each other, he says it.

**Tooru:** It’s Tooru, not Kageyama.

**Shouyou:** What?

**Tooru:** My name is Tooru. I’m not Kageyama. I’ve been deceiving you for a week and I can’t do it anymore.

**Shouyou:** I’ve been deceiving you too.

That message makes Oikawa’s feelings crash and become engulfed in flames. _Ding!_

**Shouyou:** I’ve known since Monday that you’re not Kageyama. I still don’t know who you are, but I know you aren’t him.

**Tooru:** Does that bother you? Me not being Kageyama?

**Shouyou:** No, I’m actually fonder of you than I am of Kageyama. One night on a dance floor with a manipulative smooth talker could never be better than a week of text messages with a sweet, understanding faceless stranger.

**Tooru:** Who clued you in on Kageyama?

**Shouyou:** I knew he was bad news the night I met him. I’m not dumb, just inexperienced. I knew what type of fire I was playing with and the possibility of being burned. I just hoped I would be careful enough to avoid injury.

**Tooru:** For someone who claims to be smart, you sure don’t act like it.

**Shouyou:** Ouch.

**Shouyou:** I think I’ve just been singed.

**Shouyou:** Way to go, Kageyama.

**Tooru:** That was worse than I meant for it to be. I’m sorry, it’s just, ugh you do this thing to me that I’m not used to, and I don’t know how to act.

**Tooru:** I want to meet you in person.

**Shouyou:** I want to meet you too. But I want to wait a little longer. I need to know more about you, and I don’t think I’ll be able to ask after we’ve met face to face.

Oikawa looks around at his friends. The cards are being shuffled by Iwaizumi as Bokuto throws cheese puffs at Akaashi who looks at him in annoyance despite the smile threatening to tug up the corner of his mouth. This is one battle he’ll have people to help him through if the fighting goes sideways. It’s been a few years, why not take another risk?

**Tooru:** Let me tell you everything.

***Shouyou***

He isn’t sure how long he’s sat looking at the wall, but it feels like its been too much. It never crossed Shouyou’s mind that there were problems on the opposite side of the spectrum from his.

Growing up, Shouyou had two parents. One of which worked three jobs while the other one spent majority of their time at the nearest bar. When his dad came home drunk, he also came home angry and if Shouyou’s mother wasn’t present to take the beating then Shouyou did. Those occurrences increased after Natsu was born because little Shouyou would do anything to protect the newest member of the Hinata household. Often times they moved around because his dad spent the rent money on anything but rent and Shouyou slept on the floor next to Natsu’s crib so he could keep her safe. It also helped that he would get her whatever she needed throughout the night so his mother could rest too. There were many nights that Shouyou went without food and he always stayed tiny because of it. Ballet was the only joy Shouyou got out of his life aside from Natsu. He’d gone to the library after school one day and found a book with beautiful ballerinas on the pages, dancing from cover to cover and he was hooked. It was difficult to learn from books and the very few videos that the library offered but he managed to do what was within his power.

Once his dad left and didn’t come back after three days, Shouyou’s mom took the opportunity to pack up her children and move them away yet again, taking only the bare essentials they’d need for survival. His mom worked less, there was food on the table every night, and the bruises healed though the emotional scars remained. And whether it was from a guilty conscience or not, Hinata’s mother put him in proper ballet classes.

People often tell him that the world needs more people like him; people with hearts of gold and bright smiles and helping hands that seem to have no end to them. He’ll shake his head or blush before shrugging it off when all he really wants to do is tell them that people like him are forged in a crucible of hell. So no, the world doesn’t need more people like him because that is more kids who have to go through hell too and hope to walk away mostly intact.

Shouyou tells Tooru all of those things as well. A story for a story. Personal hell for personal hell.

**Tooru:** Things are rough all over.

**Shouyou:** That they are.

*******

Both he and Tooru spend more and more time texting. They ask any and all questions that they can think of no matter how difficult the subject. Nothing is off limits. That isn’t the end of the messages though. Pictures are almost as common as texts. What Hinata is having for lunch, Sunday night poker with Oikawa’s friends, Bokuto celebrating his A+ in A&P, Tooru’s glasses on the counter with the lenses steamed up and blurry skin in the mirror behind them,…

**Shouyou:** [1 Image Attached] 

***Tooru***

“Yes, we do talk a lot,” Tooru tells Akaashi at Sunday night poker about a month after he and Shouyou had begun talking. “That’s him right now.” He picks up his phone. “Oh! It’s another picture message. I bet it’s a picture of,” Tooru pauses and then blurts out, “of his dick! Holy shit!” Tooru drops his phone in surprise and his friends crowd around it like moths to a flame.

“Well would you look at that,” Bokuto says quietly, “he’s smiling in his picture for once.”

“What the hell, Kou?!” Akaashi asks in disbelief. “There is a beautiful dick on the screen, and you’re concerned about a smile?”

“Tooru hasn’t seen Shou smile yet though. It’s infectious and should be seen daily!”

“That’s enough from the peanut gallery,” Oikawa cuts in, retrieving his phone from the table. Checking out Shouyou’s smile first, he can understand what Bokuto means. It’s the only part of Shouyou’s face that is exposed. Checking out his dick next, Akaashi isn’t wrong in calling it beautiful. Getting through the rest of poker night is going to be a real pain in the pants now.

**Tooru:** [1 Image Attached] 

***Shouyou***

Just as Hinata settles in for sleep, his phone alerts him of a new message. Opening the picture from Tooru, he chokes on his saliva. Up close and personal is a picture of Tooru’s dick with strings of cum on and around it. _Ding!_

**Tooru:** All because of you, Shorty ;)

*****

The next morning finds Shouyou in his favorite coffee shop, Quirffee, where he is talking to his favorite barista. Izuku flips his green curls out of his eyes as he laughs at Hinata’s sleepiness. That guy is always bubbly in the morning and his bright smile brings out Shouyou’s own for the day. Hinata watches as Uraraka flirts with the guy who always comes in after his morning run while his latte is prepared.

“Here you go, Shouyou,” Izuku says cheerily, sitting the caffeine fueled drink in front of him on the counter.

“Thank you, Izuku. You’re a real life saver,” he replies happily, taking his drink. With a wave, Hinata sits at a table not too far from the door and starts scrolling through his old messages with Tooru as he thinks about what to say in response to the picture he received last night.

“Shou,” a voice says from beside him and he looks up just in time to see Kageyama settling into the seat across from him. “You never texted me like you said you would.” Confrontation makes Shouyou have severe anxiety and he can instantly feel cold sweat forming in his pores as his hands start to tremble. “I don’t like being lied to, it leads to hurt feelings.”

Something about those sentences flips a switch in Hinata. Maybe it is knowing what the man across from him did to Tooru or because it’s been a month since he last saw Kageyama who did nothing to seek him out. Blood boiling beneath his skin, Hinata downs his latte and sends a message to Tooru before answering his unwanted visitor. “I am not interested in sexting you anymore.”

“Sure, you are, you just forgot about our night together because of all the drinking,” Kageyama states easily.

“No, I’m sure I’m not,” Hinata shoots back a little louder than before.

“You have some fight in you, I like that,” Kageyama remarks with a smirk.

Shouyou glances at Izuku who is looking a little alarmed. The blonde guy standing at the counter is observing them with a scowl.

“I’m done with you and this conversation.” Getting up, Hinata goes to walk away but Kageyama grabs his wrist tightly.

“No, you aren’t either.”

“Let him go, dumb ass,” the blonde man growls out menacingly, his red eyes practically glowing.

“Okay, tough crowd I see.” Kageyama holds his hands up in surrender and then walks off to another part of the coffee shop.

“Thank you,” Shouyou starts and trails off.

“Bakugou,” he says, offering a hand.

“Right. Thank you, Bakugou. I don’t do well with whatever that was,” Hinata admits quietly, shaking the offered hand.

“Any friend of Deku’s is a friend of mine, but don’t tell Deku that.”

“Deku?” Shouyou cocks an eyebrow at the name.

“Green haired, freckled faced nerd behind the counter,” Bakugou answers, jerking a thumb in Izuku’s direction.

“Oh, gotcha. Well, thank you once more. I’ll be taking my leave now,” Hinata bows slightly. “Laters, Izuku.” The barista gives him a peace sign in farewell.

Just as he reaches the door of the shop, Kageyama puts a hand on his shoulder. “This isn’t over between us.”

Shouyou shrugs it off. “Clearly you aren’t getting it so let me draw it out for you. This shorty has found someone who is better than you could ever dream of being. We are done here.” The door to Quirffee opens and Shouyou waltzes out with a quick “have a good morning, Kirishima. I’ll see you at the gym on Thursday” to the redhead male holding it open.

Finally, out in the fresh air, Shouyou checks his phone again and finds he has a reply to the message he sent to Tooru.

**Shouyou:** Fire and Ice Nightclub, Saturday @10pm?

**Tooru:** I’ll look for the best dancer there. That’ll be you, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to make a nod at DJ Deku. Just this once.


	4. Make Sure to Pack a Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Oikawa finally get to meet. And more.

***Shouyou***

The week just seems to drag on and every once in a while, maybe four or five times a day, Shouyou hates himself for suggesting he and Tooru meet up on Saturday. He easily could have said lunchtime on Monday and Tooru would’ve been there, he’s sure of it, but no, meet at a night club on Saturday. It’ll be less pressure with so many people around, friends included. This meeting is beginning to feel like a confrontation instead.

Shouyou finds himself telling Akaashi all of this on Wednesday at lunch time before they return to the studio for more practice. Orange hair pulled back in a loose bun and hood flopped over his head and eyes, Hinata picks at his broccoli as he talks, unable to meet his friend’s gaze.

“It’s going to be fine,” Akaashi reiterates for the third time in ten minutes. “The Great King is a good guy. Once you meet him, you’ll wonder why you were so nervous in the first place. Just smile at him and you’ll bring him to his knees.”

“I always smile, especially when I’m nervous,” Shouyou groans quietly, “I guess that will be the easy part.”

“Akaashi!” A voice calls out followed by rapid footsteps. Hinata looks up just in time to see a man with brown hair and black framed glasses sit next to Akaashi. Everything about the guy is attractive and it makes Shouyou’s cheeks tinge pink, so he turns his attention to the phone in his hand.

“What do you want, Oikawa?” Akaashi says flatly, taking a bite of his salad.

“Are you going to Fire and Ice with the rest of us on Saturday night? I’m supposed to be meeting Shouyou there and I could-.”

“Sure, I’ll go,” Akaashi replies overly loud, cutting Oikawa off. “What about you, Hinata? Will you be there?”

Glancing up, Hinata can see that up-to-no-good glimmer in his friend’s eyes and the realization of what this Oikawa guy just said crashes over him. It’s Tooru! The way too attractive human sitting across from him is Tooru! With a bright smile, Shouyou answers, “oh, I’ll already be there.” The alarm on his watch beeps and he jumps up. “Back to the studio, I’ll meet you there Akaashi.” Shouyou packs the remainder of his lunch up, flips his hood down, and picks up his bag before departing with a wave and a “see you Saturday, Tooru!” called out over his shoulder.

***Tooru***

Oikawa can only sit there and stare dumbly at Shouyou’s retreating back as waves of shock and adrenaline flow through his veins. It’s only when there is loud, unrestrained laughing beside him that he snaps back from his out-of-body experience. “YOU KNEW THAT WAS HIM THE ENTIRE TIME AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING?! HOW COULD YOU?!”

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi answers, not sounding apologetic at all. “I just needed to observe, for science purposes or whatever.”

“And I let him walk away! Take me to him!”

“No.”

“What do you mean “no”? Take me to Shouyou!”

“He’ll be in the studio by the time we get there, and you aren’t going to distract him,” Akaashi states with finality.

“At least let me peek at him one more time,” Tooru pleads.

“That isn’t creepy at all.”

“Aka, please!”

“Fine.” They walk toward the dance building in relative silence, Akaashi speaking once they reach the doors. “He’s just as nervous as you are about Saturday so calm down a little. You can be overbearing when you’re excited.” It only takes a few steps and the turn of a corner to reach the studio that Hinata is in.

Tooru watches with rapt attention as Shouyou dances across the studio, paying no mind to the people who litter the edges of the floor. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow. Those moves have names if you’d like I’ll tell you so you can compliment him later,” Akaashi offers.

“I know the names!” Tooru says defensively and then deflating at the questioning look on his friend’s face. “I mean, it’s simple really. Leap, jump, twirl, toe touch, and uh, flailing,” Oikawa points as Shouyou flows gracefully through different moves.

“That last one is called a Firebird Leap, not flailing,” Akaashi corrects with amused annoyance. “You’ll definitely wow him with your compliments. No help needed.”

***Shouyou***

Saturday was slow approaching and then it actually arrives. Most of Hinata’s day is spent with barely concealed panic bubbling under his skin while the last couple of hours before going to the club is spent with Tsukishima, Kenma, and Kuroo crowding around him as they pick out clothes for him to wear.

“He’s already seen me in practically nothing so why does an outfit matter?”

“It just does,” Tsukishima huffs out, holding up another shirt and shaking his head. Again.

“These jeans, for sure,” Kuroo adds, holding up a pair of faded jeans with random holes in the thighs and knees. “Were these made like this? They’re really cute.”

“No, I just love them a lot,” Shouyou answers as he plucks them from Kuroo’s hands. “Just give me the black band shirt from the far end.”

“You clean up well,” Kenma chimes in, cocking his head to the side. He takes in the jeans that hug every curve Shouyou has to offer and the band shirt that defines his waist. His hair is brushed and fluffy as always and he has a hint of eyeliner on. “Converse to complete your outfit,” his best friend says, holding out his favorite orange pair.

He definitely looks more confident than he feels as they travel the few blocks to Fire and Ice. It’s a popular club that a fair amount of AMU college students frequent every weekend. They arrive a half hour early and Kuroo meets up with Yamamoto at the bar, ordering a round of drinks for everyone and bringing them to a table they’ve claimed. “Drink up friends, for tonight is a special occasion,” Yamamoto announces, raising his shot glass, “our baby Shouyou is becoming a man.”

A couple of drinks pass Hinata’s lips, but he doesn’t really feel much of anything. His eyes dart from his group of friends to the dance floor and then to the door. “Let’s dance,” Kenma calls out as the next DJ is announced. The guy on the platform wears a hat and glowing mask and has his hand in the air as the song counts down. _‘Five, four, three, two, one, level up’_ the girl sings before the music turns into a remix. It’s catchy and Shouyou lets his body fall into the beat as he dances in the middle of his friends, hoping that it’ll be a good distraction if only for a few minutes.

***Tooru***

“Look what the cat dragged in,” a voice says from behind Tooru as he picks up his beer from the stone-faced bartender with the bi-colored hair. He turns to see Kageyama smirking at him. “What brings you out to my parts?”

“I’m looking for a friend of mine. We’re meeting here tonight,” Oikawa answers vaguely, taking a sip from his bottle. Akaashi, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi close in behind him with their drinks too.

“What’s up, Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asks conversationally.

“I was just out for a good time, but then Shou caught my attention. He’s been avoiding me like the plague, and I won’t stop until he’s mine,” Tobio answers, pointing to a small group of people on the dance floor. Tooru can see Shouyou’s orange locks despite the dim lighting. “Watch and learn my friends.” Kageyama is already across the floor and in Shouyou’s space by the time Tooru realizes what’s happening.

“Like hell,” Oikawa growls, thrusting his bottle into Bokuto’s hands and storming after Kageyama.

***Shouyou***

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite shorty,” Kageyama whispers into Hinata’s ear, making him jump slightly.

“I’m not your’s and I’m not interested,” Shouyou snaps back.

Kageyama grabs his roughly by his arm and quickly drags him out of the crowd of grinding bodies. Looking back, Hinata catches a glimpse of Oikawa parting the crowd like the red sea. “Give it up, Shou. You’re hot and I want you. Let me treat you right.”

Hinata hears the words but he doesn’t see Kageyama’s face anymore. All he can see is the face of his father and his first instinct is to cower in fear, but before he can, Shouyou sees Oikawa again over Kageyama’s shoulder and it makes his body react with excitement and adrenaline. “I don’t want you. You’re a terrible person, Kageyama Tobio.” Jerking his arm free of Kageyama’s hold, Shouyou blindly throws a punch into the raven-haired man’s throat and then kicks him in the stomach.

Glancing from Oikawa, who stands watching with shock, to Kageyama who is laying on his back and coughing, the first thing Shouyou wants to do is cry with fear and relief. Except he doesn’t, instead he uses Kageyama as a springboard, launching himself into Tooru who catches him with ease. “I’ve been waiting for you,” Shouyou whispers to him, leaning down and touching their lips together in the sweetest kiss. “I want to be the one to hold your heart, Tooru.”

Tooru kisses him again. “Want to get out of here?” Shouyou nods with zero hesitation. “Be a gentleman and let your friends know you’re leaving, and I’ll do the same.” Oikawa sits him down and they part ways temporarily, not even bothering to give Kageyama another glance.

“Tanaka, Noya, it’s nice to see you both,” Shouyou says as he finds his friends still staring at the events that just took place. “I am heading out with Tooru though, so I’ll see all of you later, maybe.”

“Hey Hinata!” Noya yells over the music when Shouyou turns away. He half turns back to his friend. “Kisses go on more than just lips,” Noya informs him with a wink.

“Right.”

“Just follow your instincts, don’t overthink it,” Tanaka adds.

“Right.”

“Ready to go, Shouyou?” Oikawa asks when he materializes beside him. Hinata offers his hand which is accepted and both of them give parting glances of disgust to Kageyama who stands watching impassively. Outside in the fresh air, the rest of the tension leaves Shouyou’s shoulders. “You can really pack a punch.”

“I panicked,” he admits awkwardly, “I just wanted to get to you. You’re my safe person.” Saying that must’ve been the right thing because a huge smile appears on Tooru’s face. “You know,” Hinata blurts out, “I think you look way hotter with your glasses on.”

Quirking an eyebrow up at him, Oikawa asks, “why is that?”

“You go from attractive arrogant asshole to sexy sophisticated student when you have them on.”

“If that’s your kink,” Tooru says with a chuckle, pulling his glasses from his pocket and putting them on. “I can accommodate that.”

***Tooru***

Watching Shouyou turn as red as a tomato and flounder is rather entertaining, but he doesn’t want to put the pressure on. “You know we don’t have to do anything more than talk, right?”

“I know, but I want to do more than that. I’ve been thinking about it for a month now and even getting off to it,” Hinata admits, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“And I got no pictures of it? What a shame,” Tooru chides jokingly.

“I want you to be my first,” Shouyou states as he looks anywhere but at Tooru.

Oikawa kisses their joined hands and leads them to his dorm room which isn’t too far from Fire and Ice. Once they are inside with the door safely locked, Tooru attacks Hinata’s lips with his own, tangling his fingers in those soft orange locks and pulling to get a deeper angle. Shouyou responds to his every action and motion, following his lead and pushing back when he feels the need to and Tooru listens in kind. They waste no time undressing themselves and Shouyou looks to be enthralled by just the feeling of Tooru’s skin on his own. Its in that moment that he knows he’ll do it right with Hinata. Laying him on the bed, Oikawa asks, “are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, I want this. I want you and I want us.” Tooru lets out an almost silent moan at the confession, kissing and nipping at Shou’s neck, biting and sucking until several purple bruises bloom, and then he pulls a small bottle from his nightstand. He drizzles the slick liquid on his fingers and puts himself between Shouyou’s legs. “I know what to expect, at least a little bit.”

“Mmhmm, and how do you know what to expect?” Oikawa asks, easing a finger into Hinata who tenses up and then relaxes. Keep him talking, keep him distracted.

“I’ve been, uh, trying things on my own,” he answers, focusing on the ceiling above him.

“What have you done with another guy before me?”

Shouyou snaps his gaze to Tooru. “You really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“I got a blowjob once.”

“Anything else?”

“Aside from kissing? No, nothing else.”

“I’m surprised,” Tooru says, “you’re hot and yet no one has had you. Why?” He slides a second finger in, working them in and out steadily.

“I don’t let people get close to me. The exception is you.” Shouyou finally looks at him and Oikawa can finally tell just how much he’s enjoying himself. His pupils are blown wide and he keeps biting his lip to muffle his whimpers.

“Quit biting and let me hear you,” Tooru states firmly, pulling Shouyou’s lip from between his teeth. He slips a third finger in and Hinata lets out a broken moan. “That’s better.” Tooru works his fingers in and out of Shouyou until he is fully loosened and then takes the opportunity to brush against his prostate which causes Shouyou to keen high and loud.

“What the hell did you do?!” Hinata asks breathlessly as Oikawa removes his fingers and slicks himself up.

“I’m making this about you.”

***Shouyou***

Tooru lays over him gently, kissing his lips and forehead as he pushes in. The first thing Shouyou wants to do is tense up, but he takes a few deep breaths and relaxes more. “So good Shou, you’re doing so good,” Oikawa murmurs to him. “How does it feel?”

“It’s weird, but not bad,” he answers breathlessly, wincing slightly when Tooru bottoms out in him.

“Did you mean it?” Oikawa whispers between them while he gives Hinata time to adjust. “Do you really want to hold my heart? Do you really want me?”

Shouyou grins as if those are the silliest questions he’s ever heard. “I’ve wanted you for the past month and you’re right at my fingertips. Just let me grab you and hold you the way you hold me. Let me show you that I’m not a mistake or regret.”

“Oh Shou,” Tooru moans into his chest as he pulls his hips back slowly and pushes in again. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Shivers shoot down Shouyou’s spine as his senses become overwhelmed with the feeling of his lover moving in him and it dawns on him with a thrill of nerves that this is the most intimate he’s ever been with someone in his life; that he is as physically close as possible to someone. Those facts intensify his emotions which in turns magnifies the pleasure that is dancing through him. Soon he finds himself clinging Tooru who holds him tightly as he rolls his hips into Hinata’s ass faster. He plants kisses on Oikawa’s neck and shoulder which makes the muscles there quiver.

Tooru rubs that place in him again and Shouyou’s back bows as he moans loudly, fingernails digging into Tooru’s back as he is wracked with intense bliss. “There it is,” Oikawa whispers, brushing the spot again and again. Each time has Shouyou seeing stars and he can feel himself quaking in Oikawa’s arms. “Shou, I need you to cum for me,” Tooru grits out, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic.

Hinata nods, unshed tears clinging to his eyelashes, and stops fighting against the euphoria that’s been threatening to swallow him for far too long. Tooru brokenly moans his name hotly in his ear and throbs against the spot that’s been giving him so much pleasure and Shouyou feels himself unravel immediately. His vision goes white when he cums between them, moaning and whimpering loudly as he writhes under Oikawa who never lets go of him.

Several deep breaths later, Hinata whispers, “you are you.”

“What?” Tooru asks, finally meeting his gaze.

“You asked what you did to deserve me. You didn’t do anything special, you’ve just been you.”

“I can keep doing that,” Oikawa remarks, pulling out of Shouyou slowly who whines in the back of his throat at the empty feeling. It makes Oikawa chuckle. “We can do it again later, if you want, but you’re going to be sore. I’ll clean you up.”

“Why do I feel embarrassed by the idea of you cleaning me up?” Shouyou asks, covering his face with his hands.

“It’s the dirty yet intimate part of sex that people don’t tell you about. I just think of it as taking care of you because I like you and that’s what you do when you like someone. You take care of them.” He says it as if it’s the simplest piece of knowledge as he rummages around in his closet, returning with a towel and setting to work.

“So, how do I take care of you then?” Shouyou peeks between his fingers to find a surprised Tooru. “What?”

“That’s easy,” he replies, tossing the towel in a basket behind him and climbing onto the bed. “You just cuddle me.”

“I can do that,” Shouyou says softly. He pulls Tooru into a hug and kisses him a few times before both of them fall into sleep.

***Tooru***

Waking up with a mouth full of orange hair is not what Tooru expected after falling into a blissed-out sleep. When he sees Shouyou wrapped around him and snoring softly though he can’t bring himself to complain, not seriously anyways. Instead he plays with Hinata’s hair and massages his scalp which makes him wake up slowly. He blearily glances up at Tooru and then buries his face in Tooru’s chest. Cute.

“Good morning,” Shouyou greets him, voice muffled.

“Morning, Shorty,” Oikawa replies, silent laughter shaking his body as Shouyou glares up at him with no real malice. “Before I take you out to breakfast, I need to ask you something.”

“Yes.”

“Are we, do you want to, can we, uh,” Tooru flusters a little.

“Boyfriends. Yes.” Hinata states again, this time looking at him a little more clearly. “And we go nowhere until I get a shower.”

“You’re a demanding little shit, aren’t you?”

Hinata nods, “if you could feel the way I’m feeling right now, you’d be a demanding little shit too.”

“Fair enough,” Tooru relents, “I’ve been there. I know how it is.”

It’s a slow start to the morning but it’s the weekend so there is no rush really. They wash each other in the shower and make out under the water for a little bit before Tooru’s stomach grumbles at him loudly. Once they’re fully dressed, Hinata leads the way to Quirffee.

“Good morning, Shou-whoa,” Izuku says by way of greeting, eyes going wide.

“Is everything okay, Izuku?” Shouyou asks the barista and Oikawa can’t help but snort at how oblivious he is.

“Those are quite the hickeys you have there, Short Stack,” a blonde guy comments as he sidles up on the other side of Hinata. Shouyou’s hands fly up to his throat. “Nothing wrong with having some fun.”

“Kacchan! You don’t know him well enough to say that!”

“Sure, he does, we’re friends after all,” Shouyou replies, fist bumping the blonde man. “Also, this is my boyfriend, Oikawa.” Hinata proudly gestures at him, smiling brightly. “Tooru, this is Izuku and Bakugou.”

With pleasantries out of the way, the couple orders their food and sit down at a table. “Shouyou,” Oikawa starts, his anxiety starting to rise slowly, “what if this doesn’t work out between us? I haven’t dated anyone in so long and you haven’t dated at all. What if we screw this up?”

Hinata seems to think on the words for a while as he chews on his bagel. “We start over and try again. And we learn from our mistakes and the mistakes of those around us. But the most important thing is that we don’t write our relationship off before it even really begins.”

“So, you’d start over with me?”

“Again, and again.”


	5. Again, and Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wrap this fic up and start a new OiHina one.
> 
> Oh yeah, GRAB SOME TISSUES! You're going to need them for this one.

“Again,” Tooru calls out, clapping his hands. The noise echoes around empty studio and Shouyou gets back into his starting pose. “The third wavered and you stepped out of the fourth one altogether. Practice makes perfect.”

Shouyou dances through the section of his routine that is giving him the most trouble, feeling himself get sloppy half way through. It was tough and exhausting, but he is determined. They both know what comes next, but Oikawa says it anyways.

“Again.”

*******

“Oh Shou, baby, so good,” Tooru pants heavily as he grips Shouyou’s hips with bruising strength. Hinata has his knees on the seat and hands braced against the door as his boyfriend fucks into him from behind. Anyone who happens to wander by the parking lot as late as it is would for sure notice the foggy windows and shaking car, but they can’t bring themselves to care as they get lost in one another.

After they tip over the edge and come down from the high, they flop down on the blanket they keep in the car just for this occasion. Tooru kisses Shouyou passionately before asking, “how was that?”

“Again.”

*******

“Again,” Oikawa huffs out in a whisper. “I don’t feel ready enough.”

Hinata nods and shuffles the notecards again. He reads off each question and asks for occasional elaboration on certain things which Oikawa gives him confidently. They’ve been on the fifth floor of the library for hours now, but Shouyou doesn’t care. He’ll spend days in there with Tooru if that’s what it takes to make him feel ready for his next step in medical school. This time, he doesn’t miss a question on the notecards.

“Again.”

*******

“I think we should take our relationship to the next step,” Tooru whispers as he lays his head on Shouyou’s stomach.

“I told you we can’t get a dog because I’m allergic to them,” Hinata replies sympathetically. “Cats are okay though, but you get so nervous around them.”

“Those fluff balls are dangerous. Cute, but dangerous. However, that’s not what I’m referring to,” he says evenly. “I think we should move into an apartment together.”

“Oh, that again?”

“Yes, that again.”

*******

Shouyou toes off his shoes and silently creeps into the kitchen.

“Do you have any idea how late it is?” Oikawa asks from behind him. It makes him nearly jump out of his socks. “Where have you been?”

“Rehearsal,” Hinata answers, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. “What are you doing up? Don’t you have work at the hospital tomorrow? You should get some sleep.”

“I was sleeping but when I woke up and realized you weren’t there, I couldn’t go back to sleep. You’ve been staying over at rehearsals and practices an awful lot lately. Does it have something to do with your pretty lady partner? I know you’ve never tried women before and if you’re curious you need to tell me,” Tooru starts in.

More than ever Shouyou wants to tell Oikawa that he’s being dumb, but he doesn’t because he knows that in his boyfriend’s mind it isn’t. “I was trying to put off telling you this for a while because I know how nervous you get when I’m nervous, but to put your mind at ease, I’ll share. I have two showcases left until I graduate.”

“I know that. What’s your point?”

“There are going to be some big-name dance companies at both of them. I have two opportunities to get my name and face out there and I’d like to succeed on the first try. That’s why I’ve been working so hard. I don’t pay attention to the physical traits of my partner, just her dancing.” He wraps his arms around Tooru’s shoulders and rests his chin on his head. “I don’t need to look at anyone else when I already have the best eye candy.”

Oikawa snorts, “then why won’t you let me be your sugar daddy?”

“Back to that again, are we?”

“Yes, back to that again.”

*******

“Marry me,” Shouyou whispers one night as he lays on Tooru.

“What?”

“Marry me.”

“You’re serious?”

Reaching into his nightstand, Hinata pulls out a velvet ring box. “I’m serious. I love you.”

“I love you too. Yes, I’ll marry you.” The room is filled with sunshine when Shouyou smiles. He opens the box and takes the gold band out, easing it onto Tooru’s finger. They share several sweet and lingering kisses before Tooru pulls away and asks, “what if you fall out of love with me?”

“Then I’ll fall back in love with you. Again, and again.”

*******

What could’ve possibly gone wrong? They both have great jobs, a house, and a five-year marriage. “Sometimes it just doesn’t work out, Shou. We’ll try again soon.”

“I just want us to have a baby,” he sobs into Tooru’s shirt. It breaks Oikawa’s heart to see his husband in such distress, he is too, but he’ll remain strong for the both of them.

“You know what they say. If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again.”

*******

Tooru is all too familiar with hospitals. He works in one five days a week. So, it’s easy for him to find Shouyou’s room in the emergency department. His husband looks up at him with red, puffy eyes and a wet shirt. There is a brace on his right knee and Tooru just knows.

“Is it? Are you? Will you?” He can’t finish his questions because he too becomes choked up. Instead he goes to Shouyou and wraps him in a tight hug, silent tears streaming down his cheeks as Shouyou shakes violently in his arms.

Between gasps for air, he finally says, “they say I definitely won’t dance again.”

*******

“Shou! You have to wake up!” Tooru yells into the bedroom one winter morning. “I have the best news and you need to be up for it.”

Shouyou stretches and gets to his feet, limping into the living room of their house. The chilly weather always bothers his knee more. “What is it?”

“I can finally be your sugar daddy,” his husband announces proudly.

“Tooru, we’ve talked about this. I like my job teaching ballet. Why is that so difficult to understand? The doctor and therapist both cleared me for that much,” Shouyou states with a hint of irritation.

“Just hear me out, okay?” Tooru hands him a pink envelope with a card in it.

Shouyou pulls it out and stares at it before reading it aloud, “What is a dad?” Open the card, he stares even harder. “You. You is a dad.” Glancing up at Tooru, he can see the barely contained excitement built up in him. “You is a,” it clicks in his head. “It went through?! The adoption went through?!”

“YES!” They hug each other tightly and cry happy tears, kissing and celebrating their success right in the middle of the living room. Once they calm down, Tooru adds in, “we get to go pick up our little girl tomorrow.”

“I’m going to cry again.”

*******

Tooru falls into bed with a tired sigh. “Can it be your turn next?”

“She likes you better,” Shouyou pouts at him. “It isn’t fair.”

“No, you’re just nervous.”

“And you aren’t?”

“I am, but I don’t let her know that,” he defends. “Now, we have some alone time and I’d like to make the most of it.”

Just as they get into a good fluid motion of Shouyou riding his husband, Yua begins crying over the monitor. They both look at each other and sigh. “I’ve got her this time,” he says to Tooru, “you just stay ready for when I get back.”

“I can do that again, and again.”

*******

Yua coughs again and it makes more tears stream down Shouyou’s face. “How long will this last?”

“It’s just a cold,” Tooru answers, wiping at his husband’s cheeks. “Three or four days, maybe. It could be more or less.”

“I don’t like it,” Shouyou whines, rocking the now snoozing toddler in his arms. “I just want her to be happy and healthy.”

Tooru nods in understanding. “I get it, but she’s human too. It’ll happen again.”

A look of horror crosses Shouyou’s face. “This is going to happen again?!”

*******

Arms wrap around Tooru tightly as he whimpers quietly. “Are you okay?” A nod. “It’s just the first day of Kindergarten. She’ll be fine.” They wave to Yua as she walks up the sidewalk to the building. “We get to do this every year, so you better get used to it. It’s going to happen again.”

*******

“There is no rush,” Shouyou breaths out harshly as sharp teeth nip at his hip. “Yua is at my mom’s house for the weekend.”

“Mmhmm,” Tooru hums into his skin as he continues his assault of sucking bruises into Shouyou’s fair skin as he works his fingers in and out of his husband. “You’re mine all weekend. You won’t be able to walk on Monday by the time I’m finished.”

“Next year,” Shouyou gasps loudly, “is our twentieth anniversary. Can we go on another honeymoon? This weekend won’t be long enough.”

“We’ll definitely go again.”

*******

“It’ll be okay, princess,” Yua says, patting Shouyou’s head as he sobs into a wad of tissues as Tooru laughs through his own tears. “That’s what you used to tell me when I cried.” It only serves to make Shouyou cry harder.

“He’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. It just seems like yesterday we were adopting you and now you’re married. What are dads to do, ya know?” Tooru explains as he dabs at his own tears.

“WAIT?! I’M ADOPTED?!” Both Tooru and Shouyou face her with shock on their faces. Yua simply cackles at them. “I know I’m adopted, Dads. If I wasn’t, there would be a lot of tough questions to answer. In the meantime, please don’t start crying again.”

*******

Both of them wave from the front porch as Yua and her family leave to go back home. They sit on the porch swing together and lean against one another. “Do you still love me, Shouyou?” Tooru asks quietly.

“I loved you when you were an attractive arrogant asshole, a sexy sophisticated student, a divine doable dad, and even now as a gorgeous grumpy grandpa. I’ve said it a million times before and I’ll say it a million more. I will always love you. Again, and again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffersTheNerdy) and [Tumblr](https://tiffthenerd01.tumblr.com).
> 
> I also run a couple of events including:
> 
> **BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs**, an event in August that gives writers and artists prompts for the month to create content for the rare rarepairs of BNHA and/or Haikyuu!!  
[Twitter (BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs)](https://twitter.com/Bnhq_rarest)  
[Tumblr (BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs Month)](https://bnhqrarest.tumblr.com/)  
[Discord (BNHQ!!)](https://discord.gg/4pWX3KT)
> 
> **ShinDeku Events**, which is ShinDeku Month in February, ShinDeku Pride in June, and a new event in September that I have yet to announce.  
[Twitter (Shin_Deku_Month](https://twitter.com/shin_deku_month)  
[Tumblr (ShinDeku Month)](https://shindekumonth.tumblr.com/)  
[Discord (Round Table of ShinDeku Weebs)](https://discord.gg/yruPUPS)
> 
> And I suggest joining [The Creator’s Corner](https://discord.gg/rrTdWy5) Discord server. It’s a budding server for content creators.


End file.
